mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Jackson
Quinton 'Rampage' Jackson is the former UFC light-heavyweight champion and the only man to defeat Chuck Liddell twice and by dominant stoppage, no less. He was the coach on the seventh season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show against TUF alumni and title challenger Forrest Griffin and he also coached on the tenth season of the show against fellow former champion Rashad Evans. The Twilight of "Rampage" Inside The UFC He faced Evans for a title shot against newly crowned champion Mauricio Rua. Evans defeated Jackson via a dominant unanimous decision that didn't live up to the hype nearly. If Jackson had won the fight, it would have been a rematch versus Rua in a fight that Jackson lost brutally the first go-around. Just days after the loss to Rashad, Jackson is already rumored to have agreed to face another former champion, Lyoto Machida, in one of the UFC's September events. He dispelled that rumor and instead agreed to a fight with Antonio Rogerio Nogueira on the same card. Once again, Jackson changed his mind and he faced Machida, in November. Jackson won a controversial split decision over the former champion. He was next set to face brutal hard-hitter Thiago Silva. Silva tested positive for drugs about a month after UFC 125 and he was replaced with Rashad Evans in a rematch of the fight between Evans and Jackson. The fight was unsatisfactory in some way to the UFC management, and Matt Hamill was pulled from his fight with Phil Davis to face Jackson. Jackson defeated Hamill via unanimous decision. With the win, Jackson finally earned his second shot at the UFC light-heavyweight title. He next faced champion Jon Jones. Jones dominated Jackson completely en route to a fourth-round rear-naked choke submission victory. It was the first time that 'Rampage' Jackson had been finished in the UFC and only the second time he had ever been submitted. After the loss, Jackson was humble in defeat and stated his desire to fight in a rematch against fellow former champion and Pride veteran Mauricio Rua on the UFC's long-awaited return card in Japan. Jackson also stated a desire to soon walk away from MMA and enter boxing. Instead Jackson next signed to return to his roots in the UFC's Japan event, facing Ultimate Fighter winner Ryan Bader. Bader defeated Jackson via an upset unanimous decision. Jackson was again humble in defeat and he once again called out Mauricio Rua for a rematch. This time 'Shogun' Rua accepted. Unfortunately Jackson had to undergo a double knee surgery because of twin knee injuries: one suffered in the fight against Jon Jones and one in training afterwards. Jackson faced Chuck Liddell protege and prospect Glover Teixeira in his final UFC fight in January 2013, declaring that he was done with the way the UFC and its fans had been treating him. Teixeira defeated Jackson via a relatively exciting and certainly impressive unanimous decision. Moving On: Bellator Jackson was inactive for several months afterwards contemplating retirement amidst rumors of signing with such promotions as Bellator and One FC. Jackson finally did sign with Bellator in early June 2013. Jackson also signed for a joint contract with Bellator's Spike TV partner TNA Wrestling, following in the footsteps of former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion and rival Muhammed Lawal. Jackson's first Spike TV/Viacom/Bellator commitment would be signing for a rumored boxing match against living legend Roy Jones, Jr. Instead he next signed to make his Bellator debut against fellow newcomer and former UFC light-heavyweight champion Tito Ortiz in the headliner of the first Bellator pay-per-view. Jackson said that he was serious about the comeback. Instead Ortiz was injured a mere few days before the fight was set to take place and as a result the entire fight card was switched to being free and live on Spike TV. Ortiz was ridiculed in tweets by former boss and UFC president Dana White. It was unfortunate for Jackson who still had something left in the tank as evidenced by his strict preparation. Kickboxer Tyrone Spong offered to step in to fight Jackson. Instead Jackson signed to finally make his Bellator debut two events later against fellow newcomer and UFC veteran Joey Beltran. Jackson knocked out Beltran in the closing seconds of the first round. Jackson next signed to fight former Bellator light-heavyweight champion Christian M'Pumbu in the quarterfinals of the season ten light-heavyweight tournament. Jackson knocked out M'Pumbu near the end of the first round. Jackson then fought former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Muhammed Lawal in the main event of the first Bellator pay-per-view. Jackson defeated Lawal via a close and controversial unanimous decision. Jackson then left Bellator amongst the turmoil of Bellator president Bjorn Rebney being ousted from the promotion. Back In The UFC Jackson soon made a surprise return to the UFC, signing in January 2015 to fight concrete-chinned brawler and fan favorite. Fabio Maldonado. The fight was briefly scrapped after Bellator filed an injunction but four days before the event, the fight was back on. Fights *Quinton Jackson vs. Marco Bermudaz *Marvin Eastman vs. Quinton Jackson 1 - The fight was Marvin Eastman's MMA debut and it was Jackson's first loss. It was for the vacant King of the Cage super heavyweight title and Eastman never defended it. *Quinton Jackson vs. Rob Smith *Quinton Jackson vs. Alexander Otsuka *Quinton Jackson vs. Yuki Ishikawa *Quinton Jackson vs. Igor Vovchanchyn - Rampage handed Igor Vovchanchyn a note at the staredown prior to the fight. Igor read it before giving it to his corner. *Chuck Liddell vs. Quinton Jackson 1 - The fight was in the semifinals of the Pride 2003 Middleweight (205 lbs.) Grand Prix. Jackson won by corner stoppage, and went on to fight Wanderlei Silva in their first fight, later that same night. *Wanderlei Silva vs. Quinton Jackson 1 - The fight was in the finals of the Pride 2003 Middleweight (205 lbs.) Grand Prix, and Silva was the victor by the now-infamous barrage of knees he delivered to the face of Jackson. *Quinton Jackson vs. Ikuhisa Minowa - The fight was Ikuhisa Minowa's Pride debut. Jackson broke his hand during the bout early in the first round, around the two or three minute mark. *Quinton Jackson vs. Ricardo Arona - The fight was to decide who would face Pride middleweight champion Wanderlei Silva. The fight featured one of the most brutal slams in MMA history, delivered by Jackson and knocking out Arona. *Wanderlei Silva vs. Quinton Jackson 2 - The fight was for the Pride middleweight (205 lbs.) title with Silva defending. *Mauricio Rua vs. Quinton Jackson - The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2005 middleweight (205 lbs.) grand prix. Rua went on to win the tournament. *Quinton Jackson vs. Marvin Eastman 2 - The fight was the UFC debut of Jackson. *Quinton Jackson vs. Dan Henderson - The fight was to unify the Pride middleweight (205 lbs.) belt with the UFC light-heavyweight (205 lbs.) belt, with Jackson the UFC champion and Dan Henderson the Pride champion. *Quinton Jackson vs. Forrest Griffin - Jackson put his light-heavyweight title on the line against the challenger, Griffin. In a controversial decision that many felt Jackson should have won, Griffin was crowned the new champion. *Wanderlei Silva vs. Quinton Jackson 3 - The fight was the third and possibly final fight of the epic trio the two fighters had fought. Silva had won the previous two fights, and many thought he would win the third. Jackson scored a vicious early knockout instead. *Quinton Jackson vs. Keith Jardine *Quinton Jackson vs. Rashad Evans 1 - The fight was for the number-one contendership of the UFC light-heavyweight title. The fight was considered one of the biggest grudge matches thus far in UFC history. With the win, Rashad Evans earned a shot at the title versus newly crowned champion Mauricio Rua. *Jon Jones vs. Quinton Jackson - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title with Jon Jones defending. *Glover Teixeira vs. Quinton Jackson - The fight was Jackson's last fight in the UFC. *Quinton Jackson vs. Fabio Maldonado *Quinton Jackson vs. Satoshi Ishii Category:UFC light-heavyweight champions Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:Fight of the Night winners Category:Knockout of the Night winners Category:Bellator fighters